fifaworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sjabloon:The Simpsons episodes
| state = } | bodyclass = hlist |basestyle = background: #FADA00; color: #000; | above = ;Seasons : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : | group1 = } | 1 = | 2 = | 3 = | 4 = | 5 = | 6 = | 7 = | 8 = | 9 = | 10= | 11= | 12= | 13= | 14= | 15= | 16= | 17= | 18= | 19= | 20= | 21= | 22= | 23= | 24= | 25= | 26= | 27= | 28= | 29= }} |list1= } |1 = * "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" * "Bart the Genius" * "Homer's Odyssey" * "There's No Disgrace Like Home" * "Bart the General" * "Moaning Lisa" * "The Call of the Simpsons" * "The Telltale Head" * "Life on the Fast Lane" * "Homer's Night Out" * "The Crepes of Wrath" * "Krusty Gets Busted" * "Some Enchanted Evening" |2 = * "Bart Gets an "F"" * "Simpson and Delilah" * "Treehouse of Horror" * "Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish" * "Dancin' Homer" * "Dead Putting Society" * "Bart vs. Thanksgiving" * "Bart the Daredevil" * "Itchy & Scratchy & Marge" * "Bart Gets Hit by a Car" * "One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish" * "The Way We Was" * "Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment" * "Principal Charming" * "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?" * "Bart's Dog Gets an "F"" * "Old Money" * "Brush with Greatness" * "Lisa's Substitute" * "The War of the Simpsons" * "Three Men and a Comic Book" * "Blood Feud" |3 = * "Stark Raving Dad" * "Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington" * "When Flanders Failed" * "Bart the Murderer" * "Homer Defined" * "Like Father, Like Clown" * "Treehouse of Horror II" * "Lisa's Pony" * "Saturdays of Thunder" * "Flaming Moe's" * "Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk" * "I Married Marge" * "Radio Bart" * "Lisa the Greek" * "Homer Alone" * "Bart the Lover" * "Homer at the Bat" * "Separate Vocations" * "Dog of Death" * "Colonel Homer" * "Black Widower" * "The Otto Show" * "Bart's Friend Falls in Love" * "Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes?" |4 = * "Kamp Krusty" * "A Streetcar Named Marge" * "Homer the Heretic" * "Lisa the Beauty Queen" * "Treehouse of Horror III" * "Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie" * "Marge Gets a Job" * "New Kid on the Block" * "Mr. Plow" * "Lisa's First Word" * "Homer's Triple Bypass" * "Marge vs. the Monorail" * "Selma's Choice" * "Brother from the Same Planet" * "I Love Lisa" * "Duffless" * "Last Exit to Springfield" * "So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show" * "The Front" * "Whacking Day" * "Marge in Chains" * "Krusty Gets Kancelled" |5 = * "Homer's Barbershop Quartet" * "Cape Feare" * "Homer Goes to College" * "Rosebud" * "Treehouse of Horror IV" * "Marge on the Lam" * "Bart's Inner Child" * "Boy-Scoutz 'n the Hood" * "The Last Temptation of Homer" * "$pringfield (or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)" * "Homer the Vigilante" * "Bart Gets Famous" * "Homer and Apu" * "Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy" * "Deep Space Homer" * "Homer Loves Flanders" * "Bart Gets an Elephant" * "Burns' Heir" * "Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song" * "The Boy Who Knew Too Much" * "Lady Bouvier's Lover" * "Secrets of a Successful Marriage" |6 = * "Bart of Darkness" * "Lisa's Rival" * "Another Simpsons Clip Show" * "Itchy & Scratchy Land" * "Sideshow Bob Roberts" * "Treehouse of Horror V" * "Bart's Girlfriend" * "Lisa on Ice" * "Homer Badman" * "Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy" * "Fear of Flying" * "Homer the Great" * "And Maggie Makes Three" * "Bart's Comet" * "Homie the Clown" * "Bart vs. Australia" * "Homer vs. Patty and Selma" * "A Star Is Burns" * "Lisa's Wedding" * "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds" * "The PTA Disbands" * "'Round Springfield" * "The Springfield Connection" * "Lemon of Troy" * "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One)" |7 = * "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two)" * "Radioactive Man" * "Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily" * "Bart Sells His Soul" * "Lisa the Vegetarian" * "Treehouse of Horror VI" * "King-Size Homer" * "Mother Simpson" * "Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming" * "The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular" * "Marge Be Not Proud" * "Team Homer" * "Two Bad Neighbors" * "Scenes from the Class Struggle in Springfield" * "Bart the Fink" * "Lisa the Iconoclast" * "Homer the Smithers" * "The Day the Violence Died" * "A Fish Called Selma" * "Bart on the Road" * "22 Short Films About Springfield" * "Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish"" * "Much Apu About Nothing" * "Homerpalooza" * "Summer of 4 Ft. 2" |8 = * "Treehouse of Horror VII" * "You Only Move Twice" * "The Homer They Fall" * "Burns, Baby Burns" * "Bart After Dark" * "A Milhouse Divided" * "Lisa's Date with Density" * "Hurricane Neddy" * "El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer)" * "The Springfield Files" * "The Twisted World of Marge Simpson" * "Mountain of Madness" * "Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious" * "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show" * "Homer's Phobia" * "Brother from Another Series" * "My Sister, My Sitter" * "Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment" * "Grade School Confidential" * "The Canine Mutiny" * "The Old Man and the Lisa" * "In Marge We Trust" * "Homer's Enemy" * "The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase" * "The Secret War of Lisa Simpson" |9 = * "The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson" * "The Principal and the Pauper" * "Lisa's Sax" * "Treehouse of Horror VIII" * "The Cartridge Family" * "Bart Star" * "The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons" * "Lisa the Skeptic" * "Realty Bites" * "Miracle on Evergreen Terrace" * "All Singing, All Dancing" * "Bart Carny" * "The Joy of Sect" * "Das Bus" * "The Last Temptation of Krust" * "Dumbbell Indemnity" * "Lisa the Simpson" * "This Little Wiggy" * "Simpson Tide" * "The Trouble with Trillions" * "Girly Edition" * "Trash of the Titans" * "King of the Hill" * "Lost Our Lisa" * "Natural Born Kissers" |10 = * "Lard of the Dance" * "The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace" * "Bart the Mother" * "Treehouse of Horror IX" * "When You Dish Upon a Star" * "D'oh-in' in the Wind" * "Lisa Gets an "A"" * "Homer Simpson in: "Kidney Trouble"" * "Mayored to the Mob" * "Viva Ned Flanders" * "Wild Barts Can't Be Broken" * "Sunday, Cruddy Sunday" * "Homer to the Max" * "I'm with Cupid" * "Marge Simpson in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers"" * "Make Room for Lisa" * "Maximum Homerdrive" * "Simpsons Bible Stories" * "Mom and Pop Art" * "The Old Man and the "C" Student" * "Monty Can't Buy Me Love" * "They Saved Lisa's Brain" * "Thirty Minutes over Tokyo" |11 = * "Beyond Blunderdome" * "Brother's Little Helper" * "Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner?" * "Treehouse of Horror X" * "E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt)" * "Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder" * "Eight Misbehavin'" * "Take My Wife, Sleaze" * "Grift of the Magi" * "Little Big Mom" * "Faith Off" * "The Mansion Family" * "Saddlesore Galactica" * "Alone Again, Natura-Diddily" * "Missionary: Impossible" * "Pygmoelian" * "Bart to the Future" * "Days of Wine and D'oh'ses" * "Kill the Alligator and Run" * "Last Tap Dance in Springfield" * "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge" * "Behind the Laughter" |12 = * "Treehouse of Horror XI" * "A Tale of Two Springfields" * "Insane Clown Poppy" * "Lisa the Tree Hugger" * "Homer vs. Dignity" * "The Computer Wore Menace Shoes" * "The Great Money Caper" * "Skinner's Sense of Snow" * "HOMR" * "Pokey Mom" * "Worst Episode Ever" * "Tennis the Menace" * "Day of the Jackanapes" * "New Kids on the Blecch" * "Hungry, Hungry Homer" * "Bye Bye Nerdie" * "Simpson Safari" * "Trilogy of Error" * "I'm Goin' to Praiseland" * "Children of a Lesser Clod" * "Simpsons Tall Tales" |13 = * "Treehouse of Horror XII" * "The Parent Rap" * "Homer the Moe" * "A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love" * "The Blunder Years" * "She of Little Faith" * "Brawl in the Family" * "Sweets and Sour Marge" * "Jaws Wired Shut" * "Half-Decent Proposal" * "The Bart Wants What It Wants" * "The Lastest Gun in the West" * "The Old Man and the Key" * "Tales from the Public Domain" * "Blame It on Lisa" * "Weekend at Burnsie's" * "Gump Roast" * "I Am Furious (Yellow)" * "The Sweetest Apu" * "Little Girl in the Big Ten" * "The Frying Game" * "Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge" |14 = * "Treehouse of Horror XIII" * "How I Spent My Strummer Vacation" * "Bart vs. Lisa vs. the Third Grade" * "Large Marge" * "Helter Shelter" * "The Great Louse Detective" * "Special Edna" * "The Dad Who Knew Too Little" * "Strong Arms of the Ma" * "Pray Anything" * "Barting Over" * "I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can" * "A Star Is Born Again" * "Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington" * "C.E.D'oh" * "'Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky" * "Three Gays of the Condo" * "Dude, Where's My Ranch?" * "Old Yeller-Belly" * "Brake My Wife, Please" * "The Bart of War" * "Moe Baby Blues" |15 = * "Treehouse of Horror XIV" * "My Mother the Carjacker" * "The President Wore Pearls" * "The Regina Monologues" * "The Fat and the Furriest" * "Today I Am a Clown" * "'Tis the Fifteenth Season" * "Marge vs. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and Gays" * "I, (Annoyed Grunt)-bot" * "Diatribe of a Mad Housewife" * "Margical History Tour" * "Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore" * "Smart & Smarter" * "The Ziff Who Came to Dinner" * "Co-Dependents' Day" * "The Wandering Juvie" * "My Big Fat Geek Wedding" * "Catch 'Em If You Can" * "Simple Simpson" * "The Way We Weren't" * "Bart-Mangled Banner" * "Fraudcast News" |16 = * "Treehouse of Horror XV" * "All's Fair in Oven War" * "Sleeping with the Enemy" * "She Used to Be My Girl" * "Fat Man and Little Boy" * "Midnight Rx" * "Mommie Beerest" * "Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass" * "Pranksta Rap" * "There's Something About Marrying" * "On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister" * "Goo Goo Gai Pan" * "Mobile Homer" * "The Seven-Beer Snitch" * "Future-Drama" * "Don't Fear the Roofer" * "The Heartbroke Kid" * "A Star Is Torn" * "Thank God, It's Doomsday" * "Home Away from Homer" * "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Guest Star" |17 = * "The Bonfire of the Manatees" * "The Girl Who Slept Too Little" * "Milhouse of Sand and Fog" * "Treehouse of Horror XVI" * "Marge's Son Poisoning" * "See Homer Run" * "The Last of the Red Hat Mamas" * "The Italian Bob" * "Simpsons Christmas Stories" * "Homer's Paternity Coot" * "We're on the Road to D'ohwhere" * "My Fair Laddy" * "The Seemingly Never-Ending Story" * "Bart Has Two Mommies" * "Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife" * "Million-Dollar Abie" * "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bangalore" * "The Wettest Stories Ever Told" * "Girls Just Want to Have Sums" * "Regarding Margie" * "The Monkey Suit" * "Marge and Homer Turn a Couple Play" |18 = * "The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer" * "Jazzy and the Pussycats" * "Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em" * "Treehouse of Horror XVII" * "G.I. (Annoyed Grunt)" * "Moe'N'a Lisa" * "Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair)" * "The Haw-Hawed Couple" * "Kill Gil, Volumes I & II" * "The Wife Aquatic" * "Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Three Times" * "Little Big Girl" * "Springfield Up" * "Yokel Chords" * "Rome-Old and Juli-Eh" * "Homerazzi" * "Marge Gamer" * "The Boys of Bummer" * "Crook and Ladder" * "Stop! Or My Dog Will Shoot" * "24 Minutes" * "You Kent Always Say What You Want" |19 = * "He Loves to Fly and He D'ohs" * "The Homer of Seville" * "Midnight Towboy" * "I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings" * "Treehouse of Horror XVIII" * "Little Orphan Millie" * "Husbands and Knives" * "Funeral for a Fiend" * "Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind" * "E Pluribus Wiggum" * "That '90s Show" * "Love, Springfieldian Style" * "The Debarted" * "Dial "N" for Nerder" * "Smoke on the Daughter" * "Papa Don't Leech" * "Apocalypse Cow" * "Any Given Sundance" * "Mona Leaves-a" * "All About Lisa" |20 = * "Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes" * "Lost Verizon" * "Double, Double, Boy in Trouble" * "Treehouse of Horror XIX" * "Dangerous Curves" * "Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words" * "MyPods and Boomsticks" * "The Burns and the Bees" * "Lisa the Drama Queen" * "Take My Life, Please" * "How the Test Was Won" * "No Loan Again, Naturally" * "Gone Maggie Gone" * "In the Name of the Grandfather" * "Wedding for Disaster" * "Eeny Teeny Maya Moe" * "The Good, the Sad and the Drugly" * "Father Knows Worst" * "Waverly Hills, 9-0-2-1-D'oh" * "Four Great Women and a Manicure" * "Coming to Homerica" |21 = * "Homer the Whopper" * "Bart Gets a 'Z'" * "The Great Wife Hope" * "Treehouse of Horror XX" * "The Devil Wears Nada" * "Pranks and Greens" * "Rednecks and Broomsticks" * "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?" * "Thursdays with Abie" * "Once Upon a Time in Springfield" * "Million Dollar Maybe" * "Boy Meets Curl" * "The Color Yellow" * "Postcards from the Wedge" * "Stealing First Base" * "The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed" * "American History X-cellent" * "Chief of Hearts" * "The Squirt and the Whale" * "To Surveil with Love" * "Moe Letter Blues" * "The Bob Next Door" * "Judge Me Tender" |22 = * "Elementary School Musical" * "Loan-a Lisa" * "MoneyBart" * "Treehouse of Horror XXI" * "Lisa Simpson, This Isn't Your Life" * "The Fool Monty" * "How Munched Is That Birdie in the Window?" * "The Fight Before Christmas" * "Donnie Fatso" * "Moms I'd Like to Forget" * "Flaming Moe" * "Homer the Father" * "The Blue and the Gray" * "Angry Dad: The Movie" * "The Scorpion's Tale" * "A Midsummer's Nice Dream" * "Love Is a Many Strangled Thing" * "The Great Simpsina" * "The Real Housewives of Fat Tony" * "Homer Scissorhands" * "500 Keys" * "The Ned-Liest Catch" |23 = * "The Falcon and the D'ohman" * "Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts" * "Treehouse of Horror XXII" * "Replaceable You" * "The Food Wife" * "The Book Job" * "The Man in the Blue Flannel Pants" * "The Ten-Per-Cent Solution" * "Holidays of Future Passed" * "Politically Inept, with Homer Simpson" * "The D'oh-cial Network" * "Moe Goes from Rags to Riches" * "The Daughter Also Rises" * "At Long Last Leave" * "Exit Through the Kwik-E-Mart" * "How I Wet Your Mother" * "Them, Robot" * "Beware My Cheating Bart" * "A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Do Again" * "The Spy Who Learned Me" * "Ned 'n Edna's Blend" * "Lisa Goes Gaga" |24 = * "Moonshine River" * "Treehouse of Horror XXIII" * "Adventures in Baby-Getting" * "Gone Abie Gone" * "Penny-Wiseguys" * "A Tree Grows in Springfield" * "The Day the Earth Stood Cool" * "To Cur with Love" * "Homer Goes to Prep School" * "A Test Before Trying" * "The Changing of the Guardian" * "Love Is a Many-Splintered Thing" * "Hardly Kirk-ing" * "Gorgeous Grampa" * "Black Eyed, Please" * "Dark Knight Court" * "What Animated Women Want" * "Pulpit Friction" * "Whiskey Business" * "The Fabulous Faker Boy" * "The Saga of Carl" * "Dangers on a Train" |25 = * "Homerland" * "Treehouse of Horror XXIV" * "Four Regrettings and a Funeral" * "YOLO" * "Labor Pains" * "The Kid Is All Right" * "Yellow Subterfuge" * "White Christmas Blues" * "Steal This Episode" * "Married to the Blob" * "Specs and the City" * "Diggs" * "The Man Who Grew Too Much" * "The Winter of His Content" * "The War of Art" * "You Don't Have to Live Like a Referee" * "Luca$" * "Days of Future Future" * "What to Expect When Bart's Expecting" * "Brick Like Me" * "Pay Pal" * "The Yellow Badge of Cowardge" |26 = * "Clown in the Dumps" * "The Wreck of the Relationship" * "Super Franchise Me" * "Treehouse of Horror XXV" * "Opposites A-Frack" * "Simpsorama" * "Blazed and Confused" * "Covercraft" * "I Won't Be Home for Christmas" * "The Man Who Came to Be Dinner" * "Bart's New Friend" * "The Musk Who Fell to Earth" * "Walking Big & Tall" * "My Fare Lady" * "The Princess Guide" * "Sky Police" * "Waiting for Duffman" * "Peeping Mom" * "The Kids Are All Fight" * "Let's Go Fly a Coot" * "Bull-E" * "Mathlete's Feat" |27 = * "Every Man's Dream" * "Cue Detective" * "Puffless" * "Halloween of Horror" * "Treehouse of Horror XXVI" * "Friend with Benefit" * "Lisa with an 'S'" * "Paths of Glory" * "Barthood" * "The Girl Code" * "Teenage Mutant Milk-Caused Hurdles" * "Much Apu About Something" * "Love Is in the N2-O2-Ar-CO2-Ne-He-CH4" * "Gal of Constant Sorrow" * "Lisa the Veterinarian" * "The Marge-ian Chronicles" * "The Burns Cage" * "How Lisa Got Her Marge Back" * "Fland Canyon" * "To Courier with Love" * "Simprovised" * "Orange Is the New Yellow" |28 = * "Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus" * "Friends and Family" * "The Town" * "Treehouse of Horror XXVII" * "Trust but Clarify" * "There Will Be Buds" * "Havana Wild Weekend" * "Dad Behavior" * "The Last Traction Hero" * "The Nightmare After Krustmas" * "Pork and Burns" * "The Great Phatsby" * "Fatzcarraldo" * "The Cad and the Hat" * "Kamp Krustier" * "22 for 30" * "A Father's Watch" * "Caper Chase" * "Looking for Mr. Goodbart" * "Moho House" * "Dogtown" |29 = * "The Serfsons" * "Springfield Splendor" }} }} }} Category:The Simpsons templates Category:Sitcom navigational boxes